


From Thief to Ghoul

by StreamingViking



Category: Persona 5, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Persona 3 References, Persona 4 References, Persona 5 Spoilers, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreamingViking/pseuds/StreamingViking
Summary: Over two and a half years have passed since the Phantom Thieves defeated Yaldabaoth, and Akira is going to college in Tokyo. But a new fate is thrust upon when he decides to escort a young woman by the name of Rize home after a series of Ghoul Attacks have plagued the area.





	1. Chapter 1

The gentle instruments of Beneath the Mask played as it usually did, serving as background noise for Leblanc.

Akira as usually found the song ironical on point in regards to the activities he and his friends had partaken in over two and a half years ago when he was a Highschool student. Now though, he only had to deal with College, helping out Sojiro in the Café that served as his home. And of course, helping out Mitsuru if there was as Shadow Nest that needed dealing with or subduing Erebus. Akira had already shot the representation of humanity's desire for death twice with a Sinfull Shell. The damn thing just didn’t want to vanish, but thankfully his fellow Wild Card Minato was what made it possible due to his sacrifice.

Akira whipped the last plate of today’s wash, while Sojiro sorted out the beans. “Ma’am, we’re closing soon,” Akira called out to the only customer that remained inside of Leblanc. She was a woman that looked to be around his age as far as Akira could tell, and she was one of those people like Yusuke that happened to be born with non-standard hair color. Her's a pleasant purple on the darker side compared to Yusuke’s blue. That fit with her purple eyes hidden beneath her glasses. She wore what Akira could only call ‘motherly clothing’ as that was the only description he could come up with. And if it weren’t for the fact he was in a relationship already, he would totally try and date her. He had learned his mistake after accidentally romancing almost all of his female friends, that valentine had been the most awkward thing in his life, and Lavenza breaking down laughing had not made it any better. Thankfully it had been all sorted out, and now he no longer in a long-distance relationship with the woman he loved after he came back to Tokyo last spring.

The girl's attention was diverted from the book she was reading to him. “Oh, my is it that late already?” She asked as she looked at the singular clock that hung on the wall. “I’m sorry it is just that actually a little scared to walk home,” She answered, and Akira could see that her body was shaking a little.

“And why is that young lady?” Sojiro asked as he turned around his ears, having heard the woman's words.

“Well, you heard the news earlier about the Ghoul the call Binge Eater, right?” She asked them, and Akira and Sojiro nodded in response. Honestly, despite their notoriety, Akira had almost forgotten the man-eating creatures existed while he was a Phantom Thief. Their exploits and Mental Shutdowns had overshadowed any news regarding them. And none of their heists and requests had involved them. They had been a non-entity his entire life, and honestly, he only had a problem with those that overindulged in eating. He empathized with them as a fellow outcast of society, and he knew the only reason they were such a problem and menace to most people was because of the Government. And it was just another point on the long list of reasons why he was currently trying to major in political science, and afterward, go into politics.

“And my route home is past the place he is said to prowl here in the 20th Wards,” She told them.

“And how far away is your home?” Sojiro asked.

“It’s about half an hours walk, a metro sadly doesn’t go to my neighborhood.” She told them.

“Well, that is a walks away, you must really like my coffee since you’ve been coming every day for a week straight, though this is the longest you’ve stayed so far,” Sojiro stated as he stroked his chin.

_She had? _Akira thought to himself, but as he thought back to the last few days, he did remember seeing her when he got back and even serving her a cup. But her face had blended in with so many other customers that he had almost forgotten about her as he hadn’t interacted with her at all besides now basically.

“Well, this is some of the best coffee I’ve had in my life, even better than what they serve at Anteiku,” She answered with sincere praise and smile.

“Old Man Yoshimura might have the more popular establishment, but he will never be able to make a better coffee than me,” Sojiro bragged with a sincere laughter, but Akira could tell that it was done in more jokey nature and did not contain an ounce of negativity towards the apparently elder man that he knew.

“An you also have much cuter assistant Barrista than that old man does,” She responded.

And Akira blushed in response to the appraisal of his appearance.

“Okay, I decided I’m going to close up shop myself, and you Akira are going to escort this young lady home,” Sojiro stated as he pointed his finger at the former thief.

“Wha?” Akira responded in shock at Sojiro’s words, as his mind tried to process what his Boss had just said.

“Like I said, you’re going to escort her home. It’s dangerous outside right now, and if I just sent her home alone and then something happened to her. As a man, I would never be able to forgive myself.”

“Why don’t you do it then, you have a car?”

“Which is currently at the repair shop to be re-licensed as you should know, and besides, I’m getting old. You, on the other hand, can carry her and run away if you get into trouble.” Sojiro told him, and Akira couldn’t help but agree with the man. Out of the two off them, he was definitely the one more suited to protect her. “And you also have that?” Sojiro asked, and Akira knew what he meant, and that made him one of the safest people to be around in Tokyo. “And you need your daily exercise, and its Saturday so you can stay up late.”

“Fine,” Akira relented. “But, you have to tell Morgana.”

“Fine.”

Akira turned his attention back to their customer. “Guess I’m going to have to escort you home, Miss?”

“Rize, you can just call Rize,” Rize answered.

“That’s a lovely name, and as you probably just heard, my name is Akira,” He responded.

“Well thank you Akira-san for being my knight in shining armor,”

“Please just call me Akira, just give me a moment to put on proper clothes, and we get going,” Akira told her and Rize nodded in response.

A minute later, Akira was adequately dressed. “Lead the way princess, this knight shall protect you.”

Xxx

The moon shined upon Akira and Rize as the two walked through the 20th Ward. Thankfully nothing had to them so far, which Akira was thankful for, and according to Rize, they would be at her apartment soon. And Akira hoped that after this that the two of them would be able to become friends, for during this little escort mission. Akira had talked with Rize and learned a bit about her, and from what he had gotten, Akira considered her to be an interesting person. Though there were obviously things, she didn’t want inquired about when he tried to fish for more information. But he hoped that if they continued to talk to each other, she would open up to him.

“It seems we managed to go through the ghoul's territory unscathed,” Rize stated. “We just need to go through there, and my apartment will be on the other side,” Rize pointed to an alleyway that was in-between an apartment building and one that was undergoing repairs, he could see the scaffolding and the materials that the works had left after they had finished working to return in the morrow.

“You’re the guide,” He responded, and the two walked down the barely lit alley, but then Rize suddenly hugged him when a loud bang suddenly cut through the night.

“What was that?” She asked as she hugged his body, her body pressing against his.

“It was just a stray cat tripping over a bucket,” Akira answered as he looked at the cat running away from them, first he had thought it to Morgana spying on them, but the cat that had just run was brown and rather fat compared to Morgana’s much more thing build. Though he only retained that shape due to exercising together with him, because Haru gave him to much food, and Morgana was unable to say no to the sweet(sadistic) girl.

“Hew, for a second, I thought it was a ghoul,” She definitely sounded relieved, though as long as she was by his side, nothing would happen to her.

“Hmm, you can let go, Rize,” Akira told her, but she didn’t let go.

“You have a really sweet smell Akira you know that it just makes me want to sink my teeth into you.” Before he could react, he felt it.

The sensation of having a piece of his shoulder ripped of by Rize was one of the most painful things Akira had experienced outside of a Shadow Nest.

Akira quickly backed away from Rize, clutching his wounded shoulder with his right hand, his fingers touching his own muscles was something he never wanted to experience again.

Akira through quickly changed his focus from his wound to Rize, who was munching on his torn of flesh. Her mouth bloody, and her eyes black and red. “Hmm, you taste amazing, Akira. I don’t think I will ever find another human again who tastes just as good as you!” Rize moaned as she swallowed his flesh.

_Why does this shit always happen to me? _Akira thought to himself. “So, I’m guessing you’re the Binge Eater then?” Akira asked as his left hand moved slowly to his trump card.

“Wow, you’re really smart, aren’t you Akira-kun? And yes, you’re right, and you’re my dinner tonight, of how I’ve been savoring this moment the whole week. To get a taste of that delicious-smelling meat of yours.”

“Well, aren’t you flattering,” Akira grunted in response.

“Now be a dear Akira, shut that wonderful mouth of yours, and be my dinner!” Rize as she rushed at him.

And at that moment, Akira pulled out his Evoker, a gift from the Kirijo group as thanks for his efforts. It was a tool that allowed one to manifest their Persona, even in the real world. But for Akira and his friends, it was a much more tasking endeavor due to the nature of their Persona. While he had gotten more experienced with the method and used to it. Akira could still only manifest Arsene and his currently held Personas for a single minute if he made the Persona physically brawl, but if he used any skill or spell, that was it. Afterward, it would take him about three hours to do it again. And that was after practicing for almost a year with the thing.

Though that would be all he would need, a single Eigaon from Arsene would be enough to kill this monster before Akira, that wanted to eat him.

And that was when Akira saw his hand detach from his wrist, it and the Evoker going flying. Before he could say anything or react, Akira felt something down at his stomach area. He looked and saw two red tentacles piercing his stomach.

Akira coughed, and blood spat from his mouth, as his vision started to get blurry, his eyes met Rize’s once again. “My, I didn’t expect you to be packing a gun on your person, no idea how you got it, but it wouldn’t have helped.” She said, and Akira felt himself fly backward until he collided with something. And it seemed he was in so much pain that his mind didn’t register it anymore as his vision started to go black from the blood he was loosing.

_Sojiro… Futaba… Morgana… Makoto, I am sorry. _Akira apologized, but before he closed his eyes. Akira heard something heavy hit the ground. _Heh, guess that is what they call instant karma. _He thought as he managed to see Rize’s crushed form beneath steel beams.

Xxx

_I wonder if I should buy another lottery ticket_. Akira thought to himself as his head laid against the white hospital pillow.

Through sheer luck, Akira had managed to survive his encounter with Rize the Binge Eater, for after the Ghoul had been crushed by the steel beams, a civilian had come to his rescue and managed to keep him alive until the ambulance had arrived. Though he had to undergo surgery to have his liver and kidney replaced. They even managed to reattach his severed hand. Akira didn’t know that such a thing was even possible, but apparently, it was.

Akira turned his head to the side and smile graced his face as he looked at all the get well cards he had gotten from his friends, even his mother had sent him one. But it had explained that she wouldn’t be able to come visit him, due to her work. And right next to it was his half-eaten lunch sandwich, and it seemed the rumors regarding hospital proved true, as he couldn’t stomach the stuff, and it tasted like crap and had seemingly gotten worse over the last four days he had been awake.

He couldn’t wait to get released and get some Leblanc Curry and Coffee, Akira really wanted some off Sojiro’s food.

And speaking of Sojiro, the man was in a shit mood blaming himself for what Rize had done after he told him what had happened when he and Futaba had come to visit him, then he woke up after the surgery. Akira had tried to tell the man not to blame himself as Rize had put on a perfect act that had fooled both of them. Though that attempt had been severely hampered by Futaba crying into his shoulder. Weakly mumbling about how she wouldn’t be able to handle losing another family member. So he just spent that visit telling her that he wouldn’t be going anywhere, not for a long time. And all the subsequent visits too. Though she had been a lot better yesterday and would probably be back to her usual self today when she and the other Phantom Thieves would come and visit. Finally having the ability to do so.

Akira chuckled at as he thought back to the messages he had gotten from Ryuji complaining about being denied from seeing his ‘bro’ down at the Hospital’s reception.

And speaking of messages. Akira heard his phone buzz.

**Ryuji: Yo, guess who is here?**

**Akira: Santa Claus? **

**Yusuke: Why would Santa Claus be here? Christmas is six months away. **

**Ann: It’s a joke, Yusuke.**

**Yusuke: I knew that I just followed up with my own. **

**Futaba: Stupid Inari.**

**Makoto: Our leader must have fully recovered if he can respond like that. **

**Ryuji: Anyway, we’ll be there in one Joker.**

**Haru: Yes, see you in a moment, Akira. **

And like that the conversation ended and Akira put down his phone and waited for his friends to arrive.

And it was one minute later that Ryuji barged through the door to his room the other former Phantom Thieves following soon after.

“Holy shit, dude, you look like shit!” Ryuji stated the moment he got a good look at his bro. Though seeing him sitting in that hospital bed brought back a nasty image of Shiho in the same position so many years ago. Thankfully the girl was doing much better now and was on the path to becoming a professional volleyball player as a further fuck you to Kamoshida. Which Ryuji wholeheartedly approved off. Though he would probably have to comfort Ann after this as this scenario was probably hitting her even harder.

“And in response, I say I feel a lot better than I look.” And that was true. Besides feeling a little hungry and sore, he felt better than ever. “I just need a proper bath, and I’ll be back to my charming self.”

“Yeah, he is completely fine,” Ann said as all of them took a seat around his bed. “Just never scare us like that, okay, you idiot. You aren’t allowed to escort any girl home that isn’t us. Is that understood, Joker?” Ann told their idiot leader.

“Understood Panther, though I had expected Makoto to be the one giving me an earful and a lecture about stranger danger?” Akira’s face was passive, but his tone of voice was definitely on the shit-eating-grin level.

“Oh, I certainly have some choice words for you, but right now, I rather want to do this,” Makoto’s voice went from angry to loving in a second as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

And Akira felt fireworks go off in his head as their lips touched one another. The two of them had kissed many times before, but it had never felt like this before. The taste of her lips was divine, Akira didn’t know why maybe she was using new kind of lipstick, and that was why. And then there was the scent, Akira could feel his heart beat faster as he drew it in. Heck, all of them actually had a pleasant smell to them. Christ, had he already gotten so used to the scent of the sterilized hospital so much that anything outside of it smelled like Nirvana?

He wanted to go home already now.

And now he wanted Makoto’s lips back as they pulled away from his.

“Do you guys have to do it in front of us already?” Ryuji complained.

“I don’t mind, I find it quite wholesome,” The group's ax-murderer said as she looked at the couple with smiles and a bit of envy.

“Yes, you two are quite cute as people would,” The two blushed in response to Yusuke’s blunt statement. “Now Akira, can you sit straight up again?”

“You really have to this now, Inari?” Futaba asked the sketching artist.

“I didn’t plan to, but then I saw our leader laying on the hospital bed with all those cards next to him I got inspired. I think I call this Recovering Soldier, the name may be subject to change. Though could you remove the sandwich?”

“Just throw it in the trash,” Akira told them.

“What is it bad?” Ann asked as she grabbed the half-eaten piece of food.

“No, I just haven’t been able to eat much, and I am not really that hungry,” Which was a lie from Akira’s lips. He was, but the sandwich just tasted like trash in his mouth.

“I take it then, forgot my lunch at home, and I haven’t eaten since breakfast,” Ryuji grabbed the meal and without any problems, began to eat Akira’s unfinished sandwich.

“Akira, Boss told us this happened because of a Ghoul that tricked you into escorting her home, but what exactly happened? Could you tell us?” Haru asked with a serious tone.

“I would like to know too, how did she get the drop on you?” Makoto added.

His other friends murmuring in agreement except for Futaba, who was reaching into her bag.

“Honestly, it’s kinda embarrassing on my part,” Akira muttered as he stroked in embarrassment.

“There will be no need for my genius is superior to Akira’s stupid mouth,” Futaba declared as she pulled out her laptop. “Instead of him telling us, let us watch it instead.”

“You found a camera that recorded the encounter, didn’t you?” Makoto asked.

“Yep, that alleyway had a camera that was attached to the other apartment building, though it was a closed circuit one and old. Had to use Prometheus to recover it, so the quality is kinda shit, and there is no sound.” She told them as she placed the laptop his legs, and they all moved to Akira’s side, where they would be able to see the embarrassment that was about to occur. Three on one side and three on the other side of the bed.

And then she pressed the play button after brining up the video and files, and they all got to the grainy soundless video of Akira and Rize enter the alleyway the two stopping as due to the cat and her hugging him. A few seconds, he got to watch as she tore meat from his shoulder, the others groaning and grimacing as he told them what exactly Rize had just done.

“Well, at least we know someone else besides Makoto finds Akira a delicious snack,” Ryuji joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit, which got said mentioned girl to smack him behind the head.

“Well, according to her, I was the best thing she had ever tasted, so maybe that explains why Makoto keeps trying to place her mouth on me,” She responded by also smacking him.

Futaba pressed play again and stopped, then they got the point where Rize cut his hand off and impaled him on her tentacles.

“Akira, are you truly okay?” Haru asked as she looked down at Akira’s stomach, where he had been impaled, the sweater-wearing girl wanting to reach out to check if there was a gaping hole or not.

“Back then? I thought I was actually going to die, but that didn’t happen. And now? I’m fine. We’ve experienced much worse, and I have modern medical science on my side, they even managed to reattach my hand.” Akira held up his left hand and flexed his fingers.

“Didn’t know they could do that, though at least you didn’t lose on of your first girlfriends,” Ryuji smiled, and the sound of three slaps sounded through the room. “Why do you keep doing that?”

“Because you’re an idiot!”

“Anyway, do you guys know what happened to my evoker?” He asked as the gun had flown out his hand after Rize had sliced it off and landed out of the frame of the camera. “Cause I don’t want to ask Mitsuru for a new one, or she might execute me for losing her gift,” Akira shivered slightly as the image of the brunette chasing him so that he could be punished appropriately.

“Morgana found it after Dad inquired about your belongings, and noticed it wasn’t among them. So kitty went and looked for it. It’s lying on your desk,” Futaba answered as she patiently waited to press play again.

“Gotta get him some sushi for saving my life,” Akira muttered as the video started again, and they came to the point where the steel beams landed on Rize.

Akira had expected responses to the event like those before, but he hadn’t expected Ann to suddenly break out giggling.

“Ann-chan!” Haru sounded mortified, at the trying-to-stop-it-laughter that was coming from Ann. She had expected Ryuji to react like this, not Ann.

“I’m sorry everyone, it was just so sudden that it reminded me of old Looney Tunes cartoons I used to watch as a kid, all that is missing is a giant red cross beneath her feet. I’m hearing the sound effect in my head. Eat shit, bitch that is what you get for trying to eat our leader,” Ann cursed the now deceased Rize.

“I agree with Ann though I would not be using such Ryuji-like words, though I believe that is a clear example of those Instant Karma videos I’ve seen on youtube,” Yusuke spoke.

“Why you gotta make it sound like she talks like that because of me, anyway I gotta ask what are those things coming out of her back?”

“I can answer that,” Futaba responded. “I hacked the CCG after I watched the video. Don’t worry, I only access their educational material. Haven’t gone in deep yet, haven’t found any cause for that yet. Like, look to be a rather paragonial institute from what I’ve been able to gather. Anyway, that is a Kagune, their predator organ. It’s their fangs, horns, and claws. They come in four general types, and miss bitch here has the Rinkaku variety.” She finished explaining.

“Thank you for the lecture Futaba, though after we’re done, could you mail all of us that info. So all know what to do in case we run into a Ghoul. Honestly, we should have done that earlier, I should have done that earlier,” Makoto berated herself, but Akira just grasped her hand in response.

“Hey, what happened, happened we can’t change that we just gotta be more prepared now, besides what was the chances of this happening. There are over nine million people living in Tokyo, and about what? How many Ghouls are there in Tokyo right now?” Akira asked for there had to be a sizeable population but not one too large, or there would be news 24/7 about Ghouls eating humans left and right.

“According to CCG’s numbers they have estimated that there is at minimum living ten-thousand ghouls in Tokyo, so yeah a seriously low percentage of running into one, even if the number is probably higher,” Futaba informed them, and they all took the information to heart.

“Now, what have you’ve been doing while I’ve been cozying it up in here?” Akira asked his friends, changing the subject from him to them. And so they did, and they continued until Tae Takami walked into his room.

“It’s good to see you all in such high spirits, but visiting hours are over,” She told them, which is in response got groans of dismay from half of the group of thieves. “Now, now I do come barring good news. Our friend here has healed up enough that he is going to be released tomorrow, though, still no school for a week. Doctor’s orders.”

“Thank you, Doctor Takemi,” The Phantom Thieves said as they left Akira’s hospital room.

“Doctor Kanou truly does some impressive work, even if he is a bit of hot water right now,” Tae said as she filled out his Medical Journal.

And Akira blinked. “Why is that?”

“That donor you got your new kidney and liver from? Didn’t have a donor card on her, but she was already due to her accident, and you shared a blood type, so he made a snap decision of breaking the rules to save your life.”

“Jeez, going to have to send him more than flowers then,” Akira responded.

“And probably me too, I would be rather sad if my guinea pig lost his life, who else would be willing to let me use untested and experimental medicine on,” Tae said with a nostalgic smile.

“Haven’t done that in years, Tae, what about her? How is Miwa-chan doing?” He asked.

“She is doing just fine, thank you for asking.”

“So, we haven’t talked in a while what are you up too right now, Tae?” Akira asked his friend.

“You know helping people like I’ve been doing, though… So just like the tests, you can’t tell people this.” Akira gave a nod, she was probably looking to fight another incurable disease and didn’t want it known and have _that _happen again. “I am looking into researching Ghouls.” She told him, and Akira blinked. He had not expected that. “I want to find a way so that they don’t need to hunt for humans anymore. So that what happens to you doesn’t happen to anyone else.”

“Huh, I would have expected you to in the hate-ghouls camp.”

“I have hate towards Ghouls that harm my friends, but I mostly just have pity for them. They didn’t ask to be born that they.”

“I think that is a very mature outlook Tae.”

“Urgh, don’t start sounding like my mom while I was a teenager, Akira.”

“Sorry.”

“Anyway I need to get going I have other patients that need to be checked on,” Tae said and left his room.

Akira sighed as he laid down his head against his pillow and turned on the TV, the newest Featherman episode about to start playing. He couldn’t wait to get home tomorrow and hit himself with a Salvation, which would hopefully fix whatever that was wrong with his sense of taste.

And then things would get much better.

Xxx

Over the course fo the next six days, things did not get better at all for Akira. It just seemed to get worse.

Even after he had returned back home and had that fantastic surprise party, all of his friends had thrown for him to celebrate his recovery. Which also had involved a few apologies to his more adult friends for worrying so much, Kawakami, most of all. And a thank you to Betty for keeping his room clean.

And cast a Salvation spell upon himself, it had not fixed whatever was wrong with his mouth. Everything continued to taste like trash to him. Even Sojiro’s curry tasted like ash and oil in his mouth. And to make it even worse if he tried to force it down, he just had to go to the bathroom to throw it up. The only things he could literally stomach right now was still water and coffee, which seemed to taste even better than usual. So thankfully, he wouldn’t die of thirst though even if he would seemingly die of hunger now, though he had another week to find a solution to his food problem before it became an issue.

So right now, Akira was just lying on his bed situated in Leblanc’s attic, trying to figure out what the fuck was wrong with him.

“Akira, can you change the channel? The next Featherman movie is about to start?” Morgana asked from his position on Akira’s legs.

“Sure thing,” His hand reached for the remote and was about to change the channel, then he noticed what the news broadcast was about.

It was about Ghouls.

Akira lowered his hand as all of his attention was focused on the man currently speaking as he talked about why Ghouls ate humans, and how due to specially produced in their bodies made everything but human flesh thrown up, and how their tongue was structured in such a way that everything but human flesh tasted disgusting. And their noses found the natural scent of humans enticing while other humans would be choking at the smell of sweat.

And as Akira’s mind processed the information, it just clicked into place in the form of a small revelation regarding his current situation.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! _He mentally cursed.

“Akira?” Came the questioning voice of Morgana that penetrated his current train of thoughts, he turned his eyes towards the feline with eyes of concern. “It’s nothing, Morgana. You can start watching it without me. I’m going for a walk.” Akira left the bed and went downstairs, Sojiro had closed shop almost an hour ago and left half an hour ago.

And on the bed, Morgana sighed as he watched his friend leave. “Oh no, you don’t, Mister. There is something that you’re telling me, telling us, and I intend to find out.” The feline said with conviction as he went over to the window, and jumped out and started following his friend from the shadows.

Xxx

He was a Ghoul.

Akira couldn’t deny that.

It was beyond blatant, and he was frustrated with the fact he hadn’t picked up on the signs before, but he had been in denial of it. But this evening, he had acknowledged it, and so Akira knew he could no longer suppress that thought. For he knew if he tried to deny it, to ignore this new part of himself. He would deny his true self, and then he would lose control of Arsene and his other Personas.

_I am a Ghoul. _Akira said to himself and acknowledge the words, and he felt a sense of approval from Arsene for not going the route of denial and self-ignorance.

But that didn’t mean he had to like his current situation even if he accepted it. The same went for Arsene his Persona hated what had happened to him the moment he had become aware it like Akira. The Persona felt anger at his personhood having been violated so grotesquely without consent on his part.

And Akira had already figured out how it had happened.

The organ transplant.

It had been Rize’s organ they had transplanted into him, and in turn, it had seemingly infected the rest of him and turned him into a Ghoul like her. It was evident in hindsight who had been his unwilling organ donor when he went over the detail.

Akira’s hand went down to his clothe clad stomach, over the area where Rize’s liver and kidney apparently were now.

And that left Dr. Kanou as the responsible one for his current situation as he had been the one to do the surgery and the surgery. Though Akira’s opinion of the man would change depending on the reasons behind what he had done to Akira. He would forgive the man if he had done it out of ignorance and didn’t know that Rize was a Ghoul. But if he had known and done it with the intent of saving his life and hoping no side effects would occur, he would also forgive the man. But if he had done so with malicious intent hoping that this would happen to Akira?

Well, Joker of the Phantom Thieves would have some choice words with the good doctor.

But then there was the elephant in the room in the form of food. For now, as a Ghoul, he would have to consume human flesh to survive. He would have to kill another person to live.

And…

And Akira really didn’t have a problem with that. Akira had always found himself with a loose morality, then it came to that kind thing when it regarded assholes who abused others for their own gain and just general scumbags.

The only reason none of their targets with the exception of Okumura had died, and that was because os Akechi was because his friends didn’t want it. And it was those friends Akira centered his morality around, but if Ann or Shiho one day called him and told him they wanted Kamoshida dead? He would sneak into the prison and kill him for them, for they were his friends, and their happiness superseded his own.

And he didn’t know how they would react if they learned he was a Ghoul now and had killed people. How would they react? Would they hate him? Despise him? Leave him? Would Makoto? It was the last thought that scared Akira the most. He didn’t want to be alone anymore, he wouldn’t know what to do if his friends left him. Logically speaking, it was the least unlikely outcome, but the one Akira feared the most.

Akira turned a corner and… _What is it with me and running into these kinds of situations? _He thought to himself as he watched a drunk middle-aged man trying to force himself on a woman. Though this time, it was not a fellow adult but a teenage girl.

“Come on now, pretty girl, how, about I take you to my place, and I show you a good time?” His speech was slurred as he pressed her up against the wall. And to make it all worse while he looked like a pig, he also smelled like the diners nostalgic steak to his nose, and Akira felt his mouth watering in response.

“Hey, asshole, leave her alone!” Akira called out as he approached the two like he was a predator about to pounce on his pray. He was so hungry, and there was food in front of him, he needed to eat.

Eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat.

EAT!

Hunger roared inside of Akira’s mind. The desire to tear the meat from this pig.

“Hey, who the hell are you!” He turned to shout at the one that had interrupted his fun, but his words died in his mouth as he got a look at the person that had intruded on his business. “You, your eye? What… what the fuck? you’re a monster!” He shouted, and Akira came to a stop as the man died as the top of his head fell off, and he collapsed to the ground.

Blood spilling everywhere as the most wonderful scent filled Akira’s nose.

“Ah, shut the fuck,” The girl said as she licked the blood of her hand. The one she had just used to kill the man that had been harassing her.

It seemed that the girl was a Ghoul, instead of a normal girl like Akira had first assumed.

“Fucking dammit, my temper got the better of me didn’t mean to kill the guy, and I just ate,” She grumbled in annoyance and turned her head towards Akira.

And he was just trying to process the second death he had seen in his life… And he didn’t feel himself carrying about the guy. His mind quickly went to thinking about Mr. Okumara. _Yep, empathy still works. _He thought to himself, at least his new Ghoul status hadn’t fucked with that part of his psyche, or maybe his Personas was helping him out. And the feeling he just got from Arsene meant that he was correct. His other-selves were helping him so that he could do what needed to be done to survive, and he thanked them.

“So, do you want him?” She asked him as she quickly ripped off and presented it to him. “Hmm, you’ve only got one Kakugan? That’s weird.” She stated as she looked at him with curious eyes.

“Yeah, I’ve always been an odd duck,” Akira responded as he adjusted his glasses. And then words Akira never thought he would say crossed his lips. “Thank you, I haven’t got anything to eat in a while,” Akira answered as he took the offered meal.

_Actually going to do this. _Akira thought as he sunk his teeth into the arm.

And it was wonderful, it tasted exactly the Steak at the dinner though it was probably his brain trying to find an equivalent taste and smell it could relate too. Akira wondered what it tasted like to other Ghouls that never had the experiences regarding regular food that he had.

“Damn, you’ve must have been hungry, anyway I will be going now. Just remember to clean up,” She said as she walked past him and out the small alleyway where Akira’s current meal laid.

Akira cleaned the arm of meat and muscle and walked over to the body, his hunger had lessened a bit, but he still felt it. But thankfully, the pounding in his head of the mental voice screaming at him to eat had stopped.

“Wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t a dick,” Akira said to lighten the mood for himself. But it just felt in bad taste, he might be his dinner, but that didn’t mean he shouldn’t treat the body with at least a little respect.

Akira knelled down and went to work, his teeth tearing and stripping off the meat and muscle. He was going to try and eat as much as possible as to not waste it. Though there were some areas, he did not touch at ALL.

After Akira had his stomach finally filled, he breathed a sigh of self-satisfaction.

“And now I just need to get rid of his remains… Some parts of me want to call Iwai, no, no, not right now. A focused Agidyne should be all that is needed here,” Akira muttered as he pulled out his Evoker and pressed it against his temple and fired. “Asterios, Agidyne.”

A ball of fire consumed the molester's body, and a second later, only a scorch mark remained. “Better get back home, Morgana is probably starting to get worried about me.” Akira whipped his mouth and fingers on his jacket, trying to make the blood that was on him less visible.

Akira turned around, and before him was Morgana sitting on the pavement. His tail swishing in the air. “You’re damn right, I am worried about you.” He stated. “Now, Joker, you’re going to tell me everything.”

Xxx

Blood filled water flowed down the drain as Akira washed both his hands and mouth of the remaining blood from his meal.

The clock was almost midnight, then he and Morgana returned to Leblanc. Thankfully no one had noticed the blood in his person as they had walked back while he explained everything he knew about his current Ghoulhood.

Akira looked into the mirror and saw that his eyes were their usual white and grey color, he closed his eyes and opened them again quickly. His right eye was perfectly healthy, while his left was the same Ghoulish red and black that Rize’s and that girl’s had been. Akira sighed and focused and saw his left eye returned to normal. He sent a mental command to Arsene and tried to make his eye turn, but I didn’t happen. At least Arsene could stop his eye from accidentally turning like it had done in the alleyway.

Akira sighed as he exited the bathroom and headed upstairs where Morgana was, and as he stepped on the last step, he threw his now dirty into the washing bin that was beside the stair.

“So, are you finally going to respond, or you going to give me the cold shoulder now?” He asked as he looked at the feline on the bed. 

“About what?” He asked, and Akira wondered if Morgana was fucking with him now.

“Oh, you know the whole thing I just told you about? me now being a freaking Ghoul?”

“And I don’t fucking care, Akira.” Well, he had certainly not expected that kind of language from Morgana. “I don’t care if you’re a human or a Ghoul, I am your guide, and I am always going to stay with you no matter what. While I’m sad you didn’t tell me about your food eating problem earlier, I am more disappointed in myself for not noticing you eating like you used too. I am just here to make sure you don’t make stupid decisions. So now that you have to eat humans to survive, we have to go about it in a smart way. Cause I don’t want to see you dead at some CCG Investigator’s blade.” And now Akira felt like shit as he saw tears form in Morgana’s eyes.

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere, Morgana,” Akira said as he took a seat beside his friend. “And thank you for saying that I needed to hear that.”

“You would be so lost without me, though Akira, what about the others?”

“I?” He didn’t know, negative thoughts kept hammering in his heads about the terrible what-ifs such an action would do.

“Honestly, Akira, after everything you’ve, we’ve been through? Do you really think they are going to abandon you?” He asked with severe skepticism.

“I know that you’re right, Morgana, but my brain and mind is a bit of a fucking mess right now though my Personas are helping. I probably better in the morning,” He replied.

“Okay, before you go to sleep, you’re going to send a message to everyone too met tomorrow. Thankfully it’s a Sunday.”

“You’re right, Morgana… what am I even hesitating about?” Akira asked himself as he began to feel exhaustion set in.

**Akira: Meeting tomorrow, we have a serious problem… I have a serious problem, and I really need to talk to you all about it. **

Akira pressed send, and a second later, he sent another one.

**Akira: And Makoto can, you ask your sister if she can come? For I am going to need Sae's expertise on this, and she deserves to know too. **

And then he quickly hit mute for he needed to sleep, and not even a second later, he saw his smartphone light up as replies rushed in.

Akira didn’t remember his body hitting the bed.

Xxx

And Akira found himself sitting on a chair in a very familiar room.

Though this time, there were no chains on his person.

In front of him sat Igor like he usually did, looking all cryptic, like he knew everything that was happening which he kinda and next to him stood Lavenza with the saddest expression Akira had ever seen on her face.

“Good evening, Trickster, Welcome once more to the Velvet Room,” Igor greeted him with that high pitched voice of his.

“Good evening to you too, Igor, Lavenza,” He greeted back, but the Ruler of Power did not meet his eyes. “So, I assume you summoned me here for a reason?” He asked.

“Yes, it seems that you’ve met with a rather terrible fate,” Igor said solemnly, and Akira immediately knew what he was talking about.

“And it was fate that should not have occurred, what happened should not have happened,” Lavenza began to talk. “The burden that had fallen you was meant for someone else, you should have continued with only being concerned about entities sprung from the collective unconsciousness.”

“Wait, what happened to me should have happened to someone else?”

“That is correct, Trickster. This outcome is one that did not belong in your future, though now that this has happened, that person will continue to live a completely ordinary life,” Igor told him.

“Then it is fine,” Akira said with a sigh of acceptance.

“Trickster?!” Akira watched as Lavenza’s eyes went wide as dinner plates.

“I wouldn’t wish this even on freaking Akechi, but I can deal with it, so it’s okay. That person would have been in for a world of hurt, wouldn’t he?” He asked.

“Correct.”

“Then, like I said, it’s okay. I don’t like innocent people to needlessly suffer.”

“You’re truly the greatest man in the world, though sadly there is no way for us to correct the violation of your body and mind,” Lavenza apologized.

“Like I said, I can deal, my mind may have been a mess earlier, but I know that I have friends that will stick with me.”

“Indeed, now, while we can not heal you, the Velvet Room’s Services are still open to you for you to deal with your new journey. You might have obtained the World, but your Arcana will always be the Fool, and so there will always be new journeys for you to go on new bonds to forged. Now then shall we take a look at what Personas you wish to bring back with you?” Igor asked him.

“Let’s,” Akira responded as Lavenza opened up the compendium.

Xxx

“So, Akira, how are you feeling today?” Morgana asked as he took a seat on the Leblanc table he was sitting by.

“Much better, Morgana, much better now. Though I think I might be dead soon,” Akira said as he looked at his phone and the replies that had come in. in-response to his late-night message. With Makoto’s getting increasingly more threatening, he would really have to make it up for his girlfriend after this. If she still wanted to be in a relationship with him.

He took a sip of his coffee.

“Who do you think you are? sending those kinds of messages in the middle of the night!” Futaba shouted midget, rushing into the café and punching him in the chest, but Akira didn’t even feel it.

“Argh! Have you’ve been working out? Cause that was like punching a steel plate,” The ginger complained as she caressed her now bruised hand.

“Morning to you too, Futaba,” He greeted her as her sweet scent filled his nose. Though the reaction from his body was barely there, unlike what it had been earlier in the week. Now that he was aware of his new Ghoul senses when he was near a human.

“So, kid, what is the fire?” Sojiro asked as he entered his café a few seconds later.

“Going to explain when everyone else shows up, though, I do apologize for not letting you open early today.”

“It’s okay. I was thinking of just finally having the Café closed during Sunday, and besides anything for you, Akira, after all, that you’ve done,” Sojiro’s kind tone was almost overwhelming to his ears.

_I should be thanking you, Boss. _Akira thought as the man began to prepare coffee for the coming guests.

“Guess I will just be waiting here until you spill the beans, bro,” Futaba said as she took out her tablet.

“Sorry, Futaba, this is something I want to tell everybody at once,” He told her, and the girl gave him a concerned look, but she didn’t respond.

Though it didn’t take long for the other to arrive, all of them greeting him and asking what the hell was wrong, and with each of them, he told them to wait until they had all arrived with Ryuji being pissed about that. His friend was just that concerned about him.

“So Kurusu, what is the problem you wanted to tell all of us about what you even asked for me to come along?” Sae asked as she and Makoto took a seat, and now all of the Phantom Thieves plus Sae and Sojiro were in front of him waiting for him to talk.

“Akira, please tell us what’s wrong?” Makoto asked, having finally decided between being angry at him or concerned for him regarding last night's message. Cause it had certainly not done her sleep any favors as she had just looked at the words he had sent the raw fear they had seemed to emanate.

“Okay, might as well get this over with quickly like ripping off a band-aid,” Akira muttered as he closed his eyes and opened them. All of his friends had read the file Futaba had made on Ghouls, so they knew what his now red and black left-eye meant.

And as Akira had expected, the shocked reactions came quickly.

“My god!” Yusuke.

“Holy Shit!” Ryuji.

“Akira-kun!” Haru.

“That’s not…” Futaba.

“Why…” Ann.

Sojiro and Makoto had not said anything at all their faces frozen in shock. The only one that seemed able to think at all was Sae.

“Kurusu that’s a Ghoul's eye, how is that even possible? You were human, I’ve seen you eat norma foodl perfectly fine, so how?” She asked.

“I was until two weeks ago,” He answered, and at that, her eyes went wide.

“No.”

“Yeah, the organ transplant, I’m ninety percent sure that it was Rize’s organs they showed into me to replace the ones she damaged. And they then proceeded to ‘infect’ the rest of me. So now I’ve joined the ranks of the man-eaters.” He informed everyone, and their expressions turned from shocked to grim. “I should have realized what I had become earlier, but I think I was in denial over and tried to pass off my inability to eat food as a form of organ rejection. But after a newscast on Ghoul’s eating habits yesterday, I knew I couldn’t deny, and I came to terms with the fact that I am no longer human.”

Though the first one to speak was Sojiro, who sounded righteously pissed. “Damn witchdoctor, charlatan, quack I am going to sue him and the entire hospital for malpractice. How the hell could they not notice they putting freaking Ghoul organs into my boy.” Akira almost felt himself tear up at those words, as the man took out his phone.

But was quickly stopped by Sae. “Sakura-san stop if you tell anyone about what happened to Akira, you’re only ensuring his death,” She said, and all eyes turned to her.

“Why? They are the ones that did this to him. They should be punished!” He almost growled, and Akira had to admit he had never seen the man this pissed before.

“And if this an ordinary case of malpractice, I agree, and I would even be his lawyer for free, but Akira right now is a Ghoul. It doesn’t matter if he was human before. He is a Ghoul now, and as one he doesn’t have a single legal right, an ant has more laws protecting it than Akira currently does.”

“That’s bullshit!”

“That is the truth, Sakamoto, and that would also bring the CCG Investigators down on us, and they would kill Kurusu without a second thought,” Sae spoke with a much more calm voice now, but it was stern as steel.

“But why? Akira hasn’t done anything wrong, they should have no reason to hurt him?” Haru asked.

“That is not exactly the case,” Akira interjected, and focus was back on him.

And it seemed Makoto was the first one to pick up on what he meant. “Akira, did you?”

“Yeah I did, yesterday night I ate someone. I was starving, and honestly, I don’t regret it, or I would have done something I would have regretted if I didn’t,” He said.

“And he is telling the truth, I got a nice view of his street food, it was both gruesome and fascinating to watch at the same time,” Morgana added which caused a few his friends to turn a slight green not that he blamed them, he would have previously but not thinking back to yesterday just caused his mouth to water a little.

“What did you do with the body?” Sae asked.

“Incinerated the remains with an Agidyne, though if it makes it any better, the dude was in the middle of trying to assault a teenage girl,” Akira told them, and he saw Ann and Makoto give him a small smile. He didn’t mention that said teenage girl was also a Ghoul, and she had been the one to kill the asshole.

“Besides, even if you hadn’t, the CCG would still try to kill you for they don’t care what kind of Ghoul you are, age, gender you never even killed a person it doesn’t matter to them I’ve seen so myself,” And now it looked like Sae had aged ten years in a single second.

“Sis?” Makoto asked in concern as she turned her attention away from her suffering boyfriend to her only living family member.

“Sorry I won’t go into details, but a year ago, I got to see the CCG’s brutality first hand as one of their Investigator’s blew of an eight-year-old boy's head, all the while he begged me to save him. He probably thought in his panic because of my red eyes I was a fellow Ghoul.”

“How,” Yusuke began to talk the first one to respond in regards to what Sae had just told all of them. “How could anyone do such a thing? The child might have been a Ghoul, no offense Akira-,”

“None taken,”

“-But it was still a child, he should been no threat to them, and don’t they have a prison for Ghouls? I was sure that was mentioned in Futaba’s file.”

“They do, and I even asked them that, but apparently it’s only for useful Ghouls they believe they can get information out of or Ghouls that have sold out other Ghouls for the chance to live a few more years. That boy was not useful, and so he died.” Sae finished, but Akira could tell that that professional façade of hers was about to break from recalling those memories.

“Why haven’t you told me about his before Sis?” Makoto asked her sister, but as she did, she did recall a day last ear of Sae coming home more distressed than usual, but she hadn’t inquired, and she regretted that now.

“It didn’t involve your life, and you were preparing for a date with Akira, and I didn’t want to distract you by filling your head with that kind of imagery,” She explained.

“Oh, Sis.”

“So much for a being a paragonial organization, from Nijima-san just said they sound more like a club of people with a boner for violence,” Ann said in disgust, and internally shuddered at the image that appeared in her head of the same thing happening to Akira.

“It seems that Alibaba has a new target, hehehe.” Futaba laughed, and Sojiro just sighed in response to his daughter’s antics, he couldn’t prevent her from doing what she was about to do, and just hoped that she would be careful.

“I’m just going to forget I heard that, even if they did that. The CCG is still doing good work or even more Ghouls like Rize would be walking around, or was she undeserving of her fate?” Sae asked.

“Nah, she deserved it,” Ryuji stated, the blond had a frustrated look on his face. “But this whole situation is still effin bullshit, why does this shit keep happening to you, bro? It’s like the universe has it freaking out for you? Like every time stuff starts to go your way, it just comes in and spills its shit all over you!” Ryuji raged on his behalf. “And there has to be a way to fix this? Like a cure that can un-ghoul you!”

“I don’t think that’s going to be possible, Ryuji. I had a talk with Lavenza and Igor after I went to sleep, and they told me they had no way to reverse what had been done to me. So if they can’t, I don’t think anyone can.”

“Dammit, effin bullshit, effin bullshit all the way!” Ryuji raged again, his anger inflamed by what his friend had just said. He was going to find that freaking doctor and beat the shit of him for turning his friend into a cannibal. No matter what he might say, Akira was still human friend his, his bro. This shit didn’t affect that in the slightest. He was about to shout again but was stopped by Haru.

“Ryuji-kun be quiet, I know that you’re angry, I can definitely say we all are at the injustice that Akira has been dealt, but throwing a tantrum like a child is not going to solve anything.”

“…hah, I know, and I’m sorry it’s just…” He responded.

“It’s okay Ryuji, we just gotta figure out what we’re going to do next,” Makoto said.

“Before that, though,” Akira spoke up. “Makoto, I understand if you-.” Akira was cut off as Makoto leaned over the table and smacked her lips against his and initiated a full-french.

It was good, it was so good the taste of her lips was pure ecstasy to Akira’s mind, and he wanted more of it. But that voice telling him to eat did not come forth even as her tongue invaded. Akira did not bite, he didn’t do anything, and in this brief moment, he felt human again, even as his eye changed to its Kagugan state again.

A few seconds later, she pulled out. “The answer is no Akira. I am not going to leave you, and you’re not going to leave me in a selfish desire to protect me from you. Right now, you didn’t hurt me. You didn’t attempt to eat me even. And I think as long as we keep you fed, it’s going to stay that way,” Makoto stated.

“You make it sound like I am a pet that needs to be constantly fed or it gets grumpy,”

“Well, you kinda are now. So I think we should have Ryuji and Inari be your emergency rations in case we don’t get you, your meat.”

“Futaba, I swear to god one day I am going to get back at you for every insult, one day. In any case, all of us are of the same mind. You can’t get rid off us leader even if you tried.” Ryuji grinned at his own statement.

“What the hell did I do to deserve you guys?” Akira asked himself mostly as his arm supported his head.

“You saved us, Akira,” Ann answered. “You saved all of us if it weren’t for you our lives would be worse off. You’ve helped us so much now it’s our turn to help you.”

“Okay, first of none of you are going to try and get me ‘food’ I can do that myself. I might be willing to kill for you, but I don’t want any of you getting blood on your hands when I know you don’t want that. That is my only condition.”

The all gave their leader a nod in response.

“I seriously mean it. If you do, I am going to have Mara rub himself all over you,” Akira firmly.

And their faces turned green at the disgusting image he had just put in their heads. “Gargh, brain bleach, brain bleach I need it now!” Futaba despaired as she bonked herself in the head while Sojiro and Sae just looked confused.

“Could someone explain?” Sojiro asked as he looked at the ex- Phantom Thieves.

“One of Akira’s many Personas,” Morgana simply answered.

“One of his most vile ones,” Yusuke added. Even he was disturbed by the appearance of that creature, its image was not art at all.

“It freaking deserves a mosaic filter and a black bar,” Ann cursed as she remembered the first time they had run into it. She wanted to gag the second she saw it. No one was comfortable around the thing despite how powerful it was as a Persona in Akira’s hands.

“Let’s not inquire any further or risk losing our sanity. So, should we all try and discuss how to handle Kurusu’s condition going forward?” Sae asked. Derailing the current conversation by changing the topic to something much more important.

Xxx

“It’s not even twelve I am already exhausted, I should get some sleep, so I am at least fresh for my ‘apology for making Makoto upset date,’” Akira said to himself. He, Morgana, and Yusuke were the only ones in the café right now. Everyone had left to do their own thing. And the painter would be going soon after having finished his prayer to his mother.

“Wow, you're going to bed without me having to tell you? Your making progress Akira.”

“Can it cat.”

“You wish.”

“Akira,” Came the voice of Yusuke. The eccentric man standing at the table Akira was sitting by as he finished his fourth cup of coffee.

“You finished Yusuke?”

“I am, though before I leave, I wish to apologize to you,” Yusuke solemnly spoke.

“Why?” Akira asked. He could think of nothing that Yusuke should be apologizing for, so what was up?

“For being a rather terrible friend.”

“Uh?”

“Earlier I barely offered any words of support or comfort, I mostly kept quiet and let the others talk. I am starting to feel like, after all these years, that I’ve barely paid you back for all the things you’ve helped me with. I almost feel like parasite leaching of you and barely giving anything. And now that you’ve become a Ghoul, I do not have anything to give that can help you.” Yusuke spoke of his inability to help him.

But before he could continue, Akira cut him off. “Yusuke you staying after I… let’s go with revealed. Revealed myself, was the best form of support you could give me. I don’t hang out with you because expect something in return, sure the skill cards are nice, but I only give those to you, because you enjoy making them. I know that you want to help more, but honestly, Yusuke being able to just talk to you is fine enough.” Akira comforted his friend.

“Akira,” Yusuke responded with a smile as he felt his mood rise up.

“Also, we haven’t really hung out in a while just the two of us, man we’ve been busy, but if there is something you wish to do, I am up for it.”

“You’re too kind, Akira, though now that you mention it, there is something I need your help with,” Yusuke responded as a particular idea filled his artistic mind.

“And that is?”

“I would like to know if you could possibly model for me with your Kagune if you now possess such a thing?”

“I think I do, Arsene is telling me that there is something in my back now, so that is probably what allows that violater of biological and physical laws to function, just gotta figure out how to use it and we’re good.”

“That is good to hear. And thank you for indulging in my eccentricities Akira, I know that I am not the most ‘normal’ person and that I can be hard to deal with.”

“That is what makes you, you Yusuke, and I wouldn’t want you to discard that. So see you later, oh, and if you see Hifumi tomorrow in one of your classes, tell her that I am fully healed now.”

“I will see you later, Akira.”

“Message me, then you’re able.”

And at that, Leblanc’s bell rung as Yusuke opened the door and left.

“Hopefully, shit won’t hit the fan regarding this Ghoul shit anytime soon,” Akira muttered as he locked the door and went upstairs, sitting the alarm to ring in four hours.

“And you just jinxed us, Joker.”

“Probably.”

Xxx

A/N: A 10K Opener first time I’ve written a chapter with som many words. This was one of my two Tokyo Ghoul ideas, but this one tickled my writing bone the most.

If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	2. Chapter 2

_18/09_

The Tuesday sun shined through the Kirijo owned warehouse that the former Phantom Thieves used as a place to train with their Personas and their more flashy abilities. Though today would not be Persona training for Akira, no today, he was going to learn how to use the newest organ that had grown inside of his body.

His Kagune.

“He is late!” Morgana groaned from his position inside of Akira’s bag, his head just sticking out of the side of it. “His classes should have long finished, so what is taking him so long?”

“Probably just stuck in traffic,” Akira told his Magician.

“He better, we need him to help you use your Ghoul Abilities. I would help out, but I can’t keep Mercurius active for the amount of time we need. He and Futaba are the only ones that keep out their Personas out for more than ten minutes while also having them use their abilities,” Morgana stated the information Akira already knew, but it also served as a reminder for the both them to keep improving their Persona abilities in the real world. For they were the freaking worst in terms of progress in that regard compared to their friends and even the other groups.

But it really wasn’t a fair comparison then they had been using their abilities in the real for a shit ton more years than they had and so were more experienced.

“Sorry I am late dude, traffic was effing killer, felt like a snail I could probably have run and gotten here half an hour earlier,” Ryuji complained as he entered the warehouse, the electronic lock closing behind him so that no one besides Persona users wielding an Evoker could enter the place.

“You probably would have run into an Udon Stand and gotten delayed that way,” Morgana teased, which got the usual response from Ryuji.

“Shut it cat, so dude? What did you need help training with?” He asked as he took off his jacket, and his scent got much more potent to Akira’s nose.

He ignored it.

“I am going to need you to be my test dummy in figuring out how to use my Kagune,” Akira informed his friend.

“Kagune?... And here I was trying to no think about that,” Ryuji spoke with a grimace on his face, but Akira knew that his friend had not directed it at him.

“Ryuji, I know it’s only been three days and that you’re still probably trying to process it, but ignoring this.” Akira pointed to his now changed eye, its ghoulish colors starring directly at Ryuji, who almost looked away but kept his focus on it. “Is not going to make it not a thing.”

“I know!” He shouted in response, but he seemed to regret it immediately. “Sorry, I know, Akira. But you're my bro, and I made a promise to help you fix any problems you might run into, but this? This I can’t fix, and I don’t know what to do.” Ryuji confided in him.

“Ryuji.”

“I hate it Akira, I hate that freaking eye and what it means to me, that I failed you. And I am willing to admit that,” Ryuji admitted, and if Akira hadn’t already maxed out his Confidant with Ryuji, he was sure he would have heard that almost forgotten sounds of chains breaking. Though it was because of that bond he had with Ryuji, they were able to even have this conversation in the first place.

“I know I hate it too, but it is a part of me now, and so I have to learn live with it, and I can so long as I have you,” Akira responded trying to cheer his friend up and tell him despite the shittiness of his new existence he would be okay as long as they were friends.

“Dude, that sounded so gay.”

“…Yeah, you’re right it kinda did,” Akira responded as he quickly reflected back on what he had just said, but at least it put a smile on Ryuji’s face, the blond grinning slightly now.

“Well enough about my anger, what do you need me to do?” Ryuji asked as he eyed his friend. Akira had asked for help, and he was going to help despite his hate towards his friend’s new Ghoul nature. Though it was directed towards the doctor and Rize. And not Akira himself, never him, his friend was freaking blameless in this situation. He just hated what it now made him do to be able to survive, and Ryuji wasn’t going to tell his friend to go freaking starve himself, just so that he could feel a bit better. _‘Why does this shit have to be so emotional complicated?’ _He thought to himself as his friend responded.

“I’m just going to have you attack me with Seiten Taisei, and I am going to try and summon up my Kagune to try and defend myself,” Akira explained his plan.

“Sounds reasonable and just how I like it, just don’t complain then I hit you,” Ryuji stated as he pulled out his Evoker and pulled the trigger and summoned up the Monkey King to beat the shit out of him.

“Better block Akira!” Ryuji shouted as Seiten Taisei flew at him while swinging the eight-ton staff at his body.

Akira focused inwards and directed his attention towards his brand new organ, he could feel it in his back, he had tried to bring it out earlier but had been unable to do so, like there was something missing from the equation of awakening the thing.

And he hoped imminent danger would be the solution to the problem.

_‘Block! Block! Block!’ _He mentally shouted as the staff approached him, and Akira closed his eyes, right before it and…

The sound of two hard objects clanging against each other reverberated through the warehouse, and Akira felt himself being pushed back a little.

Akira opened his eyes to see three red tentacles shielding him from the Persona’s attack. “Hey, it worked!” Ryuji exclaimed and had Seiten Taisei retreated to his user’s side. “I will have to admit those things are pretty damn gnarly.”

“Gnarly? Really Skull?” Morgana commented.

“It was the first that came to mind! Though if it weren’t for the fact that…” Ryuji stopped speaking for a second as he seemed to mule over his choice of words. “Nah, forget it. Anyway, is it me, or do they look exactly like those bitch had?” Ryuji asked as he looked at the tentacles coming out his friend’s back like he was some kind of horror movie monster.

Which he now kinda was with the whole consummation of human flesh thing… dammit now, he was pissed again.

“Not surprised actually,” Akira stated as he slowly controlled the extra limbs. “Since it was her organs that turned me into a Half-Goul, she could be considered my Ghoul mother as it were. Which is a thought I never want to think about or repeat ever again,” He quickly added as a cringe-worthy image of Rize the binge-eater acting like his mother appeared in his mind.

It made him want to throw up.

“Already erased it from my memory, urgh.”

“Agreeing with Skull here, urgh why did you do that, Joker?”

“I just love making you all squirm.”

“Now bro, don’t get those things anywhere near my face, I’ve seen enough hentai to know where those things are supposed to go. Though I guess Makoto is going to be happy?” Ryuji teased back with his own disgusting image.

“And you just did the same thing. Also, Makoto is going to kill you for saying that,” Akira simply stated the truth. While he and Makoto had done the S, she didn’t like it being talked about in the group and especially not what they go up to in the bedroom.

“Eh, what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” Ryuji dismissed his friend’s concern with a wave of his hand.

“Too late already texted her,” Morgana announced from his position, his paws out of the bag and on Akira’s phone.

And a second later, Ryuji heard his phone beep. “Mona, I am going to get back at you. You freaking cat, one day, I swear I will have my vengeance upon you.” Ryuji sword vengeance upon the Attendant.

Morgana just responded by sticking out his tongue in a mocking manner.

“Okay, you two enough of that,” Akira said, going into team dad mode as Futaba lovingly called it. “You still have some energy left, and I want to get a least a little handle on moving my Kagune properly before you run out.”

“I hear you… just not near the face.”

Akira just grinned.

Ten minutes later, the two former Phantom Thieves were breathing heavily as they finished their training session, both of them feeling more exhausted than what they feel after an hour at the gym.

And Akira just felt satisfied for even after these ten short minutes, he felt like he had a solid grasp of using his Kagune. Though he knew he had a ways to go before he could use it in tandem with his Persona abilities.

“Whew, that was great haven’t worked up a sweat like that in a while.”

“You’re welcome, Ryuji.”

“So?” Ryuji began asking. “Have you told Kirijo-san about your… change? Since she and the other Shadow Operatives would be able to help in case the CCG found out, wouldn’t they?” Ryuji asked.

“Wow, Ryuji, did you just spend all of your monthly allowed brain cells on that idea?” Morgana asked which was meet by Ryuji’s wallet meeting his face.

“I’ve thought about telling her, but I don’t know what her opinion on ghouls are, and I don’t want her to come and execute me herself,” Akira responded to his friend's question he had thought about calling her and telling her that he had become half-ghoul due to his surgery, but he had staved off the idea since Sunday cause Mitsuri at a fundamental level scared him something fierce. And he really couldn’t explain why?

“Dude, you’re one of the strongest Persona users in existence with only Yu-Senpai being able to match you. She isn’t going to get rid of you, even I can see that and so can you. And besides, she does owe you a bunch of favors,” Ryuji stated all the reasons why he should call the CEO of the Kojiro Group and the leader of the Shadow Operatives.

“Man, Skull, you're on a roll, one more and you might be able to upgrade your INT stat finally,” The two of them ignored Morgana, though he must be bored if he was continuing to trash talk Ryuji. 

“Yeah, you’re right, and since you’re here, I might as well do it now,” Akira said as he went over to Morgana and picked up his phone and quickly opened up his contacts. “Hello, Kojiro-san,” Akira greeted the woman politely as she picked up her phone. “So, you know that organ transplant I had after my Ghoul encounter? Yeah, that. Well, apparently, the organs they gave me belonged to the ghoul that attacked me and got crushed. And now I am apparently like Half-Ghoul,” He informed her in a very much laid back tone.

The response that followed almost blew his eardrum.

Xxx

_21/09_

“Please come again,” Akira bid the customer goodbye leaving only him, Morgana, Sojiro, and Futaba as the only ones in the café.

The clock was only three, but it felt like the day had gone on for an eternity with no end due to it being a slow day.

He almost wish that Kamii University had classes during Saturday, so that he could waste his time on that, and he had already finished his current assignments, so there was not a lot to do today, and all the others were busy.

But seeing as there were no customers right now, Akira could bring up a topic he had wanted to talk about for a while with Sojiro.

“Hey, Boss?” He began.

“What is it, Akira?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For letting me stay even after I am that,” He told the man.

“Now, why are you bringing that up? I’m pretty sure I made clear that day that I wouldn’t throw you away,” Sojiro stated though there was an expression of unease on his face.

“Yeah, Akira, why are you going all emo now?” Futaba asked, the former shut-in looking up from her screen to look at him.

“Honestly, I don’t know why,” He answered truthfully as he pushed up his glasses. “All this Ghoul stuff has just been fucking with my head.”

“That is a good a cause as any, you weren’t born a Ghoul, so your cognition is adapting to handle the new stimuli your changed physiology is providing it,” Futaba interjected. “And it is making your thoughts a jumbled up.”

“That stuff still goes over my head, but Akira did you believe that then you told us all about… shall we go with condition?” He asked, and Akira nodded it was a great way to talk about it without mentioning the ‘G’ word just in case someone overheard them all. “That I was going to kick you out for it?”

“Yes. Though the reason I had in my head for you doing it was to protect Futaba from me,” He told the man, and his expression softened.

“That does sound like a probable reason.”

“And if you had done it, I would have been oh so pissed at you for taking away my Key Item,” She responded.

“Thank you for the moral support Futaba. Though even if you had decided to throw me out to protect Futaba from me, if it hadn’t been for Morgana chasing after me that night, I probably would have left on my own.” And with that statement, all three looked at him in shock.

“You really would have done that, Joker?” Morgana asked, finally joining in on the conversation.

“Why would you do that, Akira?” Futaba also asked.

“Why do you think? Because of my condition, I am dangerous to you. I can’t really put it into words, but that night of me realizing what happened to me. I truly felt that hunger, and it was maddening, demanding me to sink my teeth into any nearby meat. And then I returned after having my meal, a dreadful scenario played out in my head of me continue to ignore the signs, and then one day waking up to find myself in the middle of eating you because you decided to sneak into my bed after having had a nightmare. And if I did that, I would never be able to forgive myself, and probably would have committed suicide via investigator,” Akira showed his fears, and what returned was eyes of sympathy.

“Akira,” Futaba spoke with a low voice, and he saw tears forming in her eyes. Dammit now, he had made his sister sad.

“But that didn’t happen, and that won’t happen cause I have the best freaking family and friends I could ever ask for that wants to support me. And I am not going to let my condition control me or my life,” He declared, and Akira heard Arsene clap in response the Persona delighted at the declaration of his resolve.

“Don’t say stuff like that kid, you’re making this old man weep. Though this situation wouldn’t be a thing, it wasn’t for that damned Doctor, and speaking of him. Have you been able to talk to him?” Sojiro asked.

“I went to his hospital yesterday to talk to him about my surgery under the pretense of talking about my doner so that I could give my condolences to the family, but according to the secretary the good doctor Kanou has taken a leave of absence from the hospital due to stress, which occurred the day after my release,” Akira responded.

“And if that doesn’t scream guilty in some way I don’t know what does,” Futaba said for it just screamed suspicious in her mind of the man to do that right after having operated on Akira, and having gone over some footage of him defending himself using Hanako Yamada’s(Rize) organs for a transplant even if she wasn’t a registered donor. The man did not look stressed at all, showing none of the classical signs associated with that type of ‘disease.’

So yeah, Futaba was going to call bullshit on that.

“That is troublesome, but there is nothing we can do about that right now. Instead, let us focus our attention on Akira not getting found out by the CCG, though thankfully, the Kirijo group is on our side,” Morgana stated.

“Wow, you actually called her?” Futaba asked.

“Yeah, and I am pretty sure I went deaf in one ear,” Akira joked.

“And you probably deserve it, also never say what you did before again. I, I don’t want to lose another family member again. If you were to… I don’t think I recover.” Akira immediately went over to hug his sushi roll of a sister.

“I am sorry, I won’t do that.”

“You better!”

“Don’t worry, Futaba I’m going to make sure this idiot, doesn’t do anything stupid,” Morgana promised.

“Glad you’ve got my back, Morgana.”

Though any further talk was stopped as the bell rang and an elderly couple entered the Café.

“Good Afternoon, what can I get you?” Sojiro asked.

“Two large cups of the Blue Mountain brew please,” The elderly man requested as the two took a seat at one of the tables.

“Two, Blue Mountain brews coming right up,” The man said as he went over to the shelf and took out the necessary amount of beans. “Huh, almost getting empty, Akira, can you fill it up while I start roasting?” He asked.

“Sure thing, Boss,” Akira responded and went up the stairs and went over to the right side of his room. The part that still served as storage. He opened the closet that Sojiro had converted into a storage unit for the beans.

“Blue Mountain, Blue Mountain,” Akira muttered to himself as he tried to find the label. “Ah, there it is and… there is no sack.”

Akira closed the door and went back downstairs, where Sojiro was still roasting. “We are out of Blue Mountain Boss.”

“Really? Damn, I swore we just got… give me a minute Akira can you finish the cups? They need just another minute.”

“Sure thing, Boss,” Akira responded as he took over the coffee brewing process while Sojiro took out his phone and began calling.

Akira continued brewing while, Sojiro spoke to someone, ended the call, called someone else, ended that call, and then made a third one before ending that one too.

And then he spoke Akira had finished serving the coffee to two elderly customers.

“So, what is up, Boss?” Akira asked as he noticed the annoyed look on the man’s face.

“A misdelivery of goods as it turns out, another Café got the Blue Mountain we should have gotten last week. I called them and asked about it, and thankfully they haven’t opened our bag. So, Akira, can you go and get that?” He requested.

“Sure thing, Boss. Where is the other Café?”

“It’s here in the twentieth ward too, you heard me and her mention it that night, the Café Anteiku,” He informed Akira.

“Ah,” Akira responded in remembrance of the café’s name. “Just give me the address, and I get it, just need to a trip to the toilet.”

“No need to rush, kid.”

It was a half-hour later that Akira, along with Morgana and Futaba, who wanted to clear her head a bit, arrived at the front of Café Anteiku. It looked like a quaint place definitely had a different vibe going for it compared to Leblanc, though both cafés looked a little out of place compared to the buildings next to them.

They exited the car and stepped onto the walkway before entering the café. “Wow, definitely different compared to Sojiro’s a lot more spartan looking,” Futaba commented the second the set foot inside. “But the staff is much better looking.” Her eyes landed at the singular Barista standing at the counter, a girl who looked to be about the same size as herself. And she was easy to spot as she was currently the only person in café at the moment. _‘Must be a slow day?’_

“Welcome to Anteiku; what can I help you…” She stopped talking as her eyes landed on Akira.

“Well isn’t this is a surprise,” The former thief stated as he adjusted his glasses. “I didn’t expect to see you again, miss, but now I can thank you for the meal.” And he couldn’t stop the grin forming on his face from happening.

Xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	3. Chapter 3

“Huh, you know this chick, Akira?” Futaba asked she looked at her fellow midget, was she one of Akira’s fellow college students? _No, she seems way too young for that. _

“I didn’t mention to the others, but I met her that night last week, though she had just eaten, so she didn’t want any meat,” Akira said, and the girl’s eyes went wide as she looked between him and Futaba.

_That night last week? That means…_ “So, she is one too?” Futaba asked, as it clicked in her mind that the girl before them was a Ghoul too.

“Yep, though, unlike me, she is a full one. Is Yoshimura present? I need to talk to him about a, pickup?” Akira asked the girl now feeling a little bad about talking around her like that, though now he knew what a Ghoul smelled like.

The mention of her boss’s name caused the girl to come out of the funk his words had put her in. “Um, right, I will be right back,” She said as she went through a door in the back.

_And it seems another has fallen for the Kurusu Charm, Akira is truly the enemy of all women. _Futaba thought as she had seen the girl blush, then Akira had addressed her.

“Wonder, what is up with her?” Akira asked no one.

_And somehow still as clueless when it comes to anyone besides Makoto. _“So, since she is one, do you think Mr. Yoshimura is one too? Or do you think she is just hiding her nature while working here?” Futaba asked her brother-figure.

“I think it’s the former, I know what Ghouls smell like now, and I can smell multiple scents with the same underlying odor, I think is characteristic to Ghouls,” He answered as he smelled the girl and another Ghoul coming closer. “Yeah, definitely a Ghoul himself.”

“Yesh, so you’re like a bloodhound now? Or is it a blood cat?”

“Futaba, I am not a cat,” Akira deadpanned.

“You say that, but who is the one that sometimes sleeps in Leblanc’s rafters, not me, and not even Morgana.”

“You little gremlin,” He responded as the girl came back alongside an older looking gentleman.

“Thank you for getting me Touke, just continue to watch the counter,” The old man said.

_So her name is Touka? _Akira and Futaba thought at the same time.

“So, you must be Mr. Yoshimura. We’re here to pick up the Blue Mountain beans for Sojiro,” Akira told the old man.

“Yep, this is today's quest!” Futaba stated with a thumbs up.

“Didn’t think that Sojiro hired such young help?” He asked.

Futaba shook her head. “He is the help, I just decided to tag along cause I was bored.”

“The name is Akira, this gremlin here is Futaba and well-behaved cat here is Morgana,” He said, introducing them, scratching the magic car behind his ear as he sat on his shoulder.

“Well, my old memory must really be failing me, so you’re the kid that Sojiro has been bragging about. Anyway, the beans are in the back, and that will also be a good place to talk without being overheard by any customers walking in randomly,” And with that despite the grandfatherly attitude of the man, Akira could tell that he was dangerous even for a Ghoul. But he could tell that the man wouldn’t hurt them. And Akira, also gave a nod when Yoshimura’s eyes went from him to Futaba, asking if she knew.

They followed Yoshimura into the storage room. “The beans are there,” He said, pointing to the three bags lying on the table. “But before you go, I have to ask you’re the one-eyes ghoul that ran into Touka last week correct, you definitely match the description she gave.”

“I am, though the way you say that makes it sound like there are more than me who only have a single Kakugan?” Akira asked while his eye changed, and he also noticed the old man’s wording

“You’re right about that, a one-eyed ghoul is normally created through the union of human and ghoul if one is willing to make the sacrifice for that to happen, but you’re an artificial one aren’t you?” He asked.

“How can you tell?”

“The way you smell too me, you smell like both Ghoul and human too me, but the Ghoul half has the exact same scent at Rize, and I doubt you’re her child considering her age, and her personality,” Yoshimura stated.

“You know, Rize?” Akira asked.

“I have encountered her a few times, she was a problem child with her habit of overeating pulling the attention of the doves onto the 20th Ward. So, can you tell me what happened, how you exactly came to exist in both of our worlds?” Yoshimura asked, and Akira saw no reason not too. The elderly man was probably the one who tried to keep peace among the Ghouls who lived in the twentieth ward. But it seemed that Futaba spoke first.

“It’s because of that bastard Dr. Konou, the bitch tried to turn Akira into her midnight snack but effed up, and she got crushed by pile steel beams and died. But Akira also got hurt, and then that doctor took and put her organs inside of him and well…” Futaba didn’t finish her explanation as her expression became downtrodden.

“I see, thank you for the explanation Futaba, I understand what happened now. Though I have to ask you, Futaba, what is your relationship to Akira here, and even when he is now a Ghoul, you do not seem to fear either him or me? Why is that?” Yoshimura asked the young girl.

“Akira is family while Sojiro is my dad, he is basically my adopted older brother. And of course, I would never be afraid of him, Akira is Akira even as a Ghoul. And I know he would never hurt me, even if he were starving,” She said with a tone of pure conviction as she tried to stare the older man down. “And as for you, I’m not afraid of no Ghoul as long as Akira is by my side, cause if you tried anything, he would blast you into next week.”

“I see,” Yoshimura said with a happy smile glad too see that the boy’s new Ghoul nature hadn’t destroyed the bond the two shared, and the same probably went for Sojiro also. For if his daughter knew he most definitely did soo too, and if so, Yoshimura had to once again admire the unparalleled kindness that his fellow café owner possessed.

“Was that all Mr. Yoshimura?” Akira asked.

“It was,” The old Ghoul responded.

“Okay then, but before I leave, I have to ask since you’re a Ghoul, and you employ Touka, what is Anteiku exactly?” Akira asked.

“Anteiku is a safe haven for Ghouls. We try to maintain peace and help feed those that can not hunt for themselves. And I also let some earn a bit of cash by employing them,” He answered with a kind smile.

“How noble of you,” And Akira did not say that mockingly, it was admirable what Yoshimura was trying to do. “And speaking of hunting, how do you get the meat for them, do you kill yourself? Or do you have some kinda deal with a Morgue?”

“We at Anteiku do not kill to get human meat, we find suicide victims. Why do you ask? Do you have trouble getting food?” His voice now filled with concern.

“No, I don’t think I will. I have no trouble hunting criminal scum, but those that know my secret do not enjoy the fact that I now have to kill,” He answered the older Ghoul.

“Akira!” Futaba tried to say, but Akira cut her off.

“I know you can deal, but I don’t want you too feel guilty by association and make you more uncomfortable than my new eating habit does,” He said, and Futaba looked down in shame as she couldn’t argue against it. Cause she knew that everyone had felt a sour taste in their mouths when Akira had told them he had basically killed a man to eat him, and would continue to do so to continue living. This was further enhanced by the fact that as Phantom Thieves, they had promised to never kill another human. But through circumstances outside of his control, her brother in all but blood had been forced to break that promise, and would probably continue to break it the rest of his now half-ghoul life. “So I would like to know if I could partake in that deal, and I will, of course, compensate you for your troubles. I can do so in various forms, like helping to keep the peace, helping with the harvest, assisting with monetary troubles if the need arises,” Akira offered.

But Yoshimura just shook his head in response. “All of that isn’t necessary; I happily provide what you need so long as you need it.”

“Yeah, those words won’t work old man, Akira is going to keep nagging until you relent, cause he is going to nag and offer you help until you relent and accept it,” Futaba said remembering all the money he had spent on them, and continued to spend on them. Though not that it made a big with his current wallet. Akira had millions of yen stored away in the attic. “Especially the money, he had enough to spend.”

Yoshimura just sighed as he looked Akira in his eyes, and yes, he was quite able to see that he would not relent until he accepted the proposed deal of food in exchange for him helping out Anteiku and its Ghouls.

“Fine, I accept,” Yoshimura finally responded this was not worth arguing over.

“Very, well, we have a deal then,” Akira responded, and as he did, he heard words he had not heard in a long time.

__  
I am thou, thou art I…  
Thou hast acquired a new vow.  
  
It shall become the wings of rebellion.  
That moves thou through the world.  
  
With the birth of the Hunger Persona,  
I have obtained the winds of blessing that  
Shall lead to continued freedom and new power…

A new bond had been formed not with himself Yoshimura though he was a part of it, but with Anteiku in its entirety.

And Akira was so glad he had Chihaya teach him about the various Arcanas and what they symbolized. The Hunger was part of Thoth Tarot Deck, and was also known as Lust, it’s number was XI, and its counterpart was Strength. Its literal meaning, in this case, was the want the Ghouls of Anteiku had for human flesh. Symbolically it represented power and the loss of control it, falling to one's baser instincts. But it also represented control of those instincts and using them to work towards a better and brighter future. That was what Yoshmuira wanted Anteiku to be, a place where Ghouls in control of themselves could work to improve the future of other Ghouls.

“Here is my number just call when you have need of me, and how is the meat distributed?” Akira asked as he handed Yoshimura a piece of paper with his phone number on.

“Every Saturday, a package is given that will have you feed for a week minimum, but I presume you at most of that man last week, yes?” He asked without an ounce of judgment in his voice.

“I did.”

“You’ve been actively using your Kagune?”

“Yes, I’ve been practicing with it,”

“When you should last another week just fine,” Yoshimura stated, and Akira nodded.

“If that is all, for now, Mr. Yoshimura, we will be getting what we came for,” Akira said as he picked up the bags of Blue Mountain beans.

“It is. It was nice too met you, Akira, Futaba. I call you if I require your help,” He responded as he pocketed away the piece of paper.

“When I will see you, Mr. Yoshimura.”

“It was nice meeting you, sir,” Futaba waved as they began to exit the storage room.

“You’re welcome to buy again if you like, maybe you like my coffee more than Sojiro’s,” The older Ghoul said with a teasing tone.

“Yeah I don’t think so, you only seem to have Coffee Grandpa powers while Sojiro has Coffee dad powers, which are obviously superior,” She responded, and Yoshimura let out a chuckle as they entered the café area once again where Touka and now another Ghoul worker was serving customers.

_How long had we been talking for? Didn’t feel that long. _Akira thought as he carried the bags of coffee beans. Touka eyeing him as he approached the door. “Well, hopefully, we’ll be able to have a proper conversation next time we meet,” He told her and finished with a wink. And he meant that, there was something about the female Ghoul that piqued his interest though not in that sense, his heart belonged to Makoto. But more like she gave off the feeling of yelling for someone to help her, and Akira couldn’t ignore that.

Though for some reason, that had elected a sigh from both Morgana and Futaba for some reason. Though as they exited the café with the beans, they had meant to pick up Akira did not notice Touka’s face blush slightly in response to the wink. _I hope you keep that promise, there is something about you. _Touka thought as she cut the cake to serve the piece the human had ordered. _And the fact that he is pretty cute doesn’t hurt either… what the hell am I thinking?_

Xxx

“Well, that was certainly a conversation,” Morgana said, speaking for the first time as they entered the car.

“You can say that again,” Futaba grunted in response. “Dad’s rival café is apparently run by Ghouls, though this means we have stuff to tell the others.”

“Yeah, right, we have to inform the others, and I think they will be glad that I probably don’t need to kill anyone to eat. But even with that, I still kinda feel even worse about having to eat a suicide victim than a criminal,” He told the two.

“Why is that Akira?” Morgana asked.

“It’s more about those related to the victim than the victim itself, like how do you think Ann would have felt if Shiho did manage to kill herself while no one was near, but she would never truly know because a Ghoul had collected her body, before her death had been confirmed,” Akira responded.

“She would probably be depressed and wonder what had happened to her friend for the rest of her life, yeah I can see where you’re going with that,” Futaba said in response to his.

“But I don’t feel the same way about criminals if I decide to hunt and kill them, many probably have families themselves that they care about… Maybe it’s just a cognitive disconnect on my part,”

“Probably you see one as sinful the other as sinless, guess that is what is doing it. Cause of Satanael, you have a bit of a drive to punish those who remove the wills of others.

“Probably,” Akira said solemnly as he turned on the car and began to drive back to Leblanc.

Xxx

A/N: A bit of a short chapter compared to the others, but hey we got a new Confidant this one is with Anteiku as a whole. Though I will not do link updates, the only time that is going to happen is then it turns into a blood vow. And Touka is already starting to crush on Akira thanks to that Max Level Charm, though sadly she has already lost the race.

If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


End file.
